heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Jones
Frederick Herman Jones, Jr., better known Fred or Freddie, is a character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is the Leader of Mystery Incorporated. He is the leader of Mystery Inc and despite his ego, he is quite selfless towards the gang. He is also Daphne Blake's love interest. He is voiced by Frank Welker in all his appearances except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo where he was voiced by the late Carl Stevens, and the live-action films. In the theatrical live-action films, he is &u played by Freddie Prinze Jr. who later played Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels. In the direct-to-DVD live-action films, he is played by Robbie Amell. Personality Freddie is the brave and strong leader of Mystery Inc., though over the years he has shown to be a less inteligent and a coward at times but he is still a good leader. Fred has an obsession with traps. He has studied a lot of them and learns about new ones. He also likes to come up with his own. Fred also has an obsession with the Mystery Machine most of the time he won't let anyone else drive occasionally Fred will be kind enough to let someone else behind the wheel but he drives the more than anyone else. He loves the colors of van the so much that if the gang is riding in another vehicle Fred picks one that has the colors or style as their van. Original Incarnation Early Life When Fred was a little boy, he met Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and began solving mysteries with them. As a kid Fred use to go to a camp known as Camp Little Moose. Fred use to read the National Exaggerator a lot in his younger days and use to believe that stories in them were true. In his younger days Fred along with the rest of Mystery Inc. become friends with Sharon Wetherby. Fred Jones like the rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Arlene Wilcox in his younger days though it's unknown when that happened. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Trivia * Freddie Prinze Jr, doesn't think very fondly of the Scooby Doo film. Among other things, he hated wearing Fred's ascot. Prinze also had to shave his head after filming because the blond dye ruined his hair * In the 2006 movie Scooby-Doo Pirates Ahoy Freddie's real parents are Skip Jones and Peggy Jones. But in the 2010-2013 television series Mystery Incorporated Fred Jones Jr. is not his real name and is adopted by Fred Jones Sr. his parents are Judy Reeves and Brad Chiles. Which means that Mystery Incorporated does not tie in with the other Scooby-Doo cartoons, series and movies. * In What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode A Scooby-Doo Valentine it is revealed that Fred has hay fever and in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Ready to Scare Fred mentios that he is allergic to cats. * It is revealed that Fred owns a complete set of Super Friends trading cards in one of the Scooby-Doo! Team Up comics. * In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed Fred Jones was writing mystery novels. Which is the reason why he wasn't in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries or in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show or in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. This is also the reason why he isn't in Boo Brothers, Ghoul School and Reluctant Werewolf because he left the gang for a little while. * In Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico mentions the reason why Shaggy eats a lot, also doesn't gain weight and doesn't look like he can anyone out of house and because he has a metabolism. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Athletic Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Warner Bros. characters